Derby
Derbies--as the app's name suggests--are your real bread and butter as far as earning money is concerned. There are 21 total Derbies to win, each with various Gold, Cash, and Experience values as prizes. The chart on the right was compiled by Dr. Tanner, Harse Doctor, here and shows the level required to win each derby, as well as which derbies provide Cash prizes. Get Ready... Derby.png|An example of a Derby menu. When you select "Derby" for your pony, you are shown the menu above. *'8. Soft Dirt Cup '-- this simply indicates that this is Derby #8, and the name of the Derby. You cannot re-run Derbies you have already placed first in, nor can you skip ahead. If you have already beaten all 21 Derbies with a particular pony, that pony will not be able to race them again. *'Record: 2nd '-- this just lets you know how close you've come to winning on this Derby if you've run it before *'Prize: (G) 3,000 '-- this is the prize for 1st place. However, even coming in last has a payout--albeit lower than for 1st! Some Derbies reward 1st place with Cash instead of Gold--these ones only give Gold rewards for racers who come in 2nd or lower. All racers recieve experience in addition to Cash or Gold. *'Chance to Win: 35%' -- how likely you are to come in 1st. If you're just running Derbies for the Gold, it doesn't particularly matter if you win or not, because you still get money. However, if you're tight on Energy and trying to choose which pony you want to send to the tracks, this might help you choose the likeliest winner. *'Race (Energy) 3 '-- all Derbies consume 3 Energy. If you do not have at least 3 Energy, you cannot race. And They're Off! There are two types of Derbies. One type is run in a river, the other is run on a dirt track while the adult ponies pull carriages and the foals a weight. There is no apparent difference in how these races actually turn out. DirtDerby.png|This is a Derby run on dirt. WaterDerby.png|This is a Derby run in water. During a Derby, each lane has the name of its racer written in it. Your own pony's name is highlighted in red, and the icon you've chosen for your Ranch appears above your pony's head. If you have any friends on Derby Days, you might see one of their ponies appear in a Derby with you, in which case that friend's ranch's icon will be over that pony's head. On the bottom left of the racing screen, there is an indicator of how many Energy it would cost to skip the race and go straight to the results. Note that this doesn't give you an automatic win or alter the predicted outcome in any way. Since Derbies are only a few seconds long, there is no real reason to waste Energy skipping the animation. Skipping the animation would be doubly wasteful in fact, because as you can see in the above images, some of your rival racers have lucrative thougts. The "speech bubbles" that show, in the first picture, a carrot, and in the second, a piece of Gold, can be tapped to harvest those resources. Rarely, Cash can also be obtained this way.